monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster High (website)
The [http://www.monsterhigh.com/en-us/index.html Monster High website] went live on May 5, 2010, the same date the first webisode was released. It contains biographies of all the characters, along with games, downloads, videos, and quizzes. School spirit meter School spirit meter is a Florence Flask with a color changing liquid and floating eyeballs. It is boosted by watching videos, playing games, and completing other MH activities so you can win a special prize or code. Games The Games section of the website has a series of interactive games featuring different character-related themes, such as Draculaura avoiding the sun with her umbrella, or Lagoona helping her froggy friends. All of the Monster High flash games are mini-games. However, in 2012, more complex platform games were released that in theme and date coincided with the TV specials. For those, see the Catacombs section. Videos The Videos section of the Monster High website is a mirror of the ''Monster High'' YouTube channel. While the YouTube channel is updated with a new webisode each Thursday, the website is updated each Friday. In theory, both places have all webisodes uploaded, but in practice it has happened that the update on the website was forgotten about or was a different one from the YouTube update. In contrast to the YouTube channel, the Monster High website used to upload the TV specials too. However, shortly after the release of "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" on the website on February 19, 2012, both that TV special and "Fright On!" were removed. No new TV specials have been uploaded since. The one TV special remaining on the website is thus "New Ghoul @ School", which is also available on the YouTube channel. Books The Books section is not mentioned on the website itself, but still accessible through the page address and regularly updated. It contains a list of all books released in the Monster High franchise along with short descripions of their content. Students The Students section was a distinct area of the website from May 05, 2010 to October 23, 2013. It contained the primary official profiles, which were also published on the back of the characters' first deluxe doll releases and in the magazine. Originally, the section's hub was displayed as a groupshot of all the characters. The characters could be clicked to reach their respective profiles. On January 10, 2012, however, the two new profiles uploaded brought the whole to 17~18 characters. The groupshot display became no longer efficient, and was replaced with a Class Roster scroll. It showed only icons in rows of two against a parchment background, saving a lot of space. But at 30~31 characters, even the new layout lost its appeal due to the scroll length. On top of that, with the addition of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood and the future addition of the Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood characters, the terms "student" and "class roster" no longer sufficed. As such, October 23, 2013 saw another update—this one much bigger. The Students section was removed in favor of a horizontal bar capable of displaying six characters at a time that is directly accessible from anywhere on the website. The visual presentation of the profiles was also changed, adding quotes and pins. The update also got rid of two things: C.A. Cupid's profile, as she had switched franchises to Ever After High, and the alternative profile versions that previously were accessible if the page didn't load properly. Explore Monster High The Explore Monster High section has a selection of images (taken from the webisodes) and 10 "Fast Facts" about Monster High. The section is no longer mentioned on the website itself, but still accessible through the page address. Sometimes, updates to the website make the section inaccessible, though that has thus far always been reverted with the next update. # Monster High has special evening classes for monsters who only come out at night. # MH has exchange monsters from 40 different countries and 5 dimensions. # Make sure you study for your S.A.T. (Scary Aptitude Test). # Watch out for piranhas in the school swimming pool. # Headmistress Bloodgood has her own parking stable for her (night)mare. # Making coffins in shop class are not only a requirement for vampire students, but extremely practical. # If you are blood-intolerant or have garlic allergies, please get a witch doctor's note for the creepateria. # Avoid the horrors of homework: write in your decomposition books every day and keep the moaning to a minimum. # Village Mob fire drills are done regularly. Please be prepared. # Being turned to stone by Deuce Gorgon is not a legitimate excuse for missing class. Registration The Registration section lets users complete activities as if they're students at the school, such as filling out a student ID card, taking a quiz to find out which character they're most like and acquire a suitable schedule), and decorate their locker with stickers. Also promoted in the section is the cartoon series and the card game Monster Freakout, and there is a map of the campus available. Academics The Academics section contains profiles for four of the teachers and faculty of Monster High, who each have their own printable activities sheets. The profiles are the same ones as published in the Fearbook, though the Fearbook contains additional profiles. Athletics The Athletics section features a random daily game along with a leaderboard for the top scorers. However, its been stuck on Scary Sun since October 2011 if not earlier. The Arts The Arts section of the Monster High site has a series of wallpapers and buddy icons for download, along with a Monster High ringtone, the lyrics to the Monster High theme song and a file of the theme song. Category:Franchise Category:Mattel Category:Monster High website Student Lounge The Student Lounge is a typical teen hangout with a TV that features some of Monster Highs weekly webisodes. Next to the TV is a Arcade Machine which also features different Monster High games to play. Different characters can be seen at the lounge which includes: Clawdeen, Slow-moe, Ghoulia, Draculaura, Clawd, Purresephone or Meowlody, Toralei, Frankie, Heath, Abbey, and Cleo. From the lounge you can click on the Teen Scream magazine, The Fearbook, and the Student Store. Student Store The Student Store opened on November 21, 2012. It allows users to put together a wishlist of current ''Monster High'' merchandise and either print it or send it per e-mail. Category:Franchise Category:Mattel Category:Monster High website Fearbook The Fearbook section of the Monster High site, added on the 5th of May in 2011, lets users act as a fearbook editor, completing tasks like arranging a "My Memories" page and checking out students voted "Most Likely". Category:Franchise Category:Mattel Category:Monster High website On the Air with C.A. Cupid On the Air with C.A. Cupid is a section added on the 14th of February in 2013. It features Q&A transcripts of C.A. Cupid's radio show. Category:Franchise Category:Mattel Category:Monster High website Special sections Since 2011, special sections meant to support certain events have been appearing. These don't show up in the sections bar, but are there nonetheless. Sweet 1600 The Sweet 1600 section went live on November 28, 2011 in support of the Sweet 1600 line. The section's main page features a Monster High Party Kit - a selection of prints one could turn to for throwing a Monster High-themed party. It also features four gates corresponding to the main four characters of the Sweet 1600 line, Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, and Clawd Wolf, which can be opened with codes that came with each of their dolls. Beyond each gate are four items of digital doll logs, namely an episode script, a diary, a Q & A, and a iCoffin with several messages. The codes are: *Draculaura - W9189 *Frankie Stein - W9190 *Clawdeen Wolf - W9191 *Clawd Wolf - W9192 Catacombs The catacombs section went live on February 12, 2012, the day the TV special "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" aired. The section is in support of the four TV specials that aired in 2012, featuring a game corresponding to each special. These games were not playable until the day the special aired. The section was the first to reveal the names of the four 2012 specials. The games are: * Scary-Sweet Memories ("Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?") * Fintastic Rescue ("Escape From Skull Shores") * Phantom Roller ("Friday Night Frights") * Trick or Trance ("Ghouls Rule") Don't Fear The Year The Don't Fear The Year section went live on December 13, 2012 and was updated daily until January 1, 2013. The section consists of three components. The first is the Boo Year's Eve Countdown Calendar, which displayed a new sheet every day containing the 2013 resolutions of one of the Monster High students. The second was an announcement of the webisode "Boo Year's Eve", which was to be released after midnight on December 31. The final component was a PDF file that visitors could print to write down their own resolutions for 2013. This file also contained the nineteen questions contained in the calendar. Category:Franchise Category:Mattel Category:Monster High website